You Are Lucky
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: Katherine's youngest child saw her and Elena battling it out after graduation and when Katherine wakes up Anelie shows her a a fresh start. One Shot! Please Review


I saw it, everything. The fight, battle, craziness, whatever you want to call it, between identical people. My mother did not know that I was there but soon she would. When both were on the ground I came out from behind the lockers just down the hall from where it happened. Elena laid beside my unconscious mother. I practically broke down, my mom was now human or she at least lost her immortality. Now she would grow old and die and I would be left alone.

"She was going to kill me," Elena said her voice still raspy from the stake that had been driven into her throat.

I looked up at her caressing my mother's head in my lap, I nodded with a blank expression, "I know...and I'm sorry Elena I had no idea she was going to do this to you or anyone. In fact—" I let out an unnecessary breath looking down at my mother, "I have no idea _why_ she wanted to do this. I thought everything was fine; you h-had the cure and we finally had our freedom...he gave us our freedom." I whimpered out, "There should have been no bad blood between you and her." I ended in an almost inaudible whisper, the tears burning again.

"I'm sorry too, Anelie." Elena let out in a hushed apologetic tone, my eyes shot up to her, curious as to why on earth _she,_ was sorry. Of all people.

"Elena, you didn't go after my mom, she went after you. You have no reason to be sorry." I went on.

"No, I do have a reason; even Katherine being Katherine, she is still your mother and because of me you're going to lose her." Elena pushed her guilt and from the deep look in her eyes I knew that she was genuinely sorry for her actions and not for her doppelganger, but for me.

"How long do you think before she wakes up?" Elena asked now sitting beside me, I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure...soon I hope." I answered

Both of us looked down at Mom, she suddenly took a loud intake of breath and sat up quickly, Elena quickly stood up, now fully healed. "Momma?"

She looked over at me her hand over her forehead, "Do you feel okay?"

"Well...my hearts beating...so I guess the better answer would be to say, Yes, I feel fine." Her eyes wondered to her younger twin who was standing in front of her, "I'm surprised that you stood around, I thought that you would have killed me."

Elena shook her head, "I'm not you Katherine, even when I wanted to kill you, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why, why would you spare my life?" Katherine demanded narrowing her eyes at Elena, "Look beside you Katherine." Elena answered, surprisingly my mother did that and her eyes met mine, "Your daughter is the reason that I did not kill you, because if I did I would have took a mother away from her child and I know exactly what that feels like. I could never be that cruel even if my humanity was still off."

Katherine glanced up at Elena in surprise, Elena's expression turned into a broken smile, Katherine looked back at me and pulled me in with her arms wrapped around me. I brought my arms around her waist, my head on her chest I felt her lips kiss the top of my head. I brought my head up and kissed her, "I love you mommy." I said

She brought her hand up to my head and began brushing her fingers through my dark curly hair, "I love you too baby." She croaked clenching her jaw together, I saw little crystals form in her eyes.

I brought my head back down leaning against her chest again. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, I felt her do the same. "We're going to get through this I promise, let's just focus on the time that we have together, okay?" I said pulling myself away from her, "Let's live like we wanted before all of this. Remember, before coming to Mystic Falls we dreamed of a house for just the two of us, anywhere in the world I don't care. We can live in the city, Suburbs, country and you can be my mom, and I can be your daughter. We can be happy and forget about Silas and everyone else. We can be a normal family and if daddy wants to join us in doing so he can. But if not oh well, it's always been just you and me anyway." I searched into my mother's eyes as she did mine, "We can do whatever we want to, but no more stressing and going completely insane over your doppelganger getting all of your you know what momma?" I paused my hands now wrapped around hers.

"What?" She responded showing a hopeful smile, "You are lucky, how many vampires can say that they have a child that they had as a vampire? None. At least not yet." I giggled at my own answer, "We have gone through so much, and put so many people in danger especially your _shadow self_ who spared your life. She didn't have to do that but she did. And she did it because she has compassion, and she feels for others and she would never bring pain to someone just to do it- just like how you were. You're lucky because you have someone who loves you and Maybe Elena shoving the cure down your throat was a blessing in disguise and this is _your chance_ to make everything right again." I spoke watching my mother smile softly through her tears. I watched as Mama turned her head to Elena, who was now sitting in front of her. "I'm willing to start over if you are," Elena spoke slowly

Katherine cocked her head, "Even after I tried to kill you?"

Elena smiled shaking her head lightly, "No relationship is perfect Katherine,"

Katherine smiled softly; this was a sight to see the two doppelgangers that had endured so much had for each other were _smiling_ at each other.

This is it, this is our chance.


End file.
